


The Grub

by demonessofmusic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Grubs (Homestuck), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: Fill for the Lonely Lines theme:"Where did you randomly find a baby?!"Karkat randomly finds a grub, DaveKat shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 34
Collections: June 2020 - Lonely Lines





	1. ==> Karkat Find Grub

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to turntechClockwork for their submission and my inspiration

It was a rainy day when you found them, small and alone taking refuge inside a cardboard box. In fact you nearly missed them. If it weren’t for the small whimpers and cries you wouldn’t have even noticed them in the first place. Carefully you extract the small body from the cardboard box stroking them softly careful of their horns and teeth cradling them in your arms.

“Shhh it’s okay sweetie, there’s no need to cry.” You bounce the grub gently as you rush back to your shared hive. Their yellow segmented body was looking a little dull and their eyes had a milky look to them. There was a bit of gold blood on their face sinking into divots created by scars around their eyes. It was obvious from their appearance that they were abandoned by their lusus for their injuries.

You open the front door and head to the ablutionblock taking a towel and wrapping the body of the grub tightly enough to swaddle them preventing them from crawling around while still being loose enough that the grub is still able to breath easily. Then you grab a washcloth dampening it and gently wipe away the bright gold blood giving gentle chirrs and chirps to keep the grub calm.

Although they gave a few weak growls the grub remain still allowing you to work. After you finish you grab the bundled up grub as well as a fresh towel and moved to your shared respriteblock to dry off and change into a fresh set of clothing. While getting dressed your ears prick up at the sounds of the front door opening. Your matesprite has arrived.

“Kitkat I’m home!” Dave calls out completing his own ridiculous ritual. You love it but.. You refuse to let Dave know.

“I’m in the respriteblock! I’ll be out in a second” You respond loud enough for Dave’s human hears to hear.

You grab the grub freeing them from the towel purring softly hoping to keep them calm. You head into the entertainmentblock and take a seat on the loungeplank When he enters the the room Dave immediately spots the grub. His eyes go so wide that you can almost see them even through his shades.

“Where the hell did you randomly find a baby?!” He shouts, startling the grub.


	2. ==>Dave Freak Out

When You left John’s it was already pouring down rain, so naturally by the time you reached your house you were dripping wet. Opening up the door you call out to Karkat.

“Kitkat I’m home!” You started up your little ritual for greeting Karkat after the first few times of startling him while he was absorbed in something as you entered the house. Obviously the Game treated you two well. Not. 

“I’m in the respriteblock! I’ll be out in a minute!”

You start getting rid of your outer layers in the entryway before heading through to the living room careful to follow the same path Karkat took earlier so you don’t get the floor dirtier than it already is. By the time you reach the living room Karkat is by the couch and in his arms is, a baby? Your eyes go wide eyebrows visible over your shades.

“Where the hell did you randomly find a baby?!” You exclaim.

Your words startles the grub who begins to fuss you can just barely see yellow tinted tears bead up in the grubs eye’s. Karkat looks down attempting to calm them purring a bit louder than before as he bounces them in his arms. 

“I found them in an ally way while I was walking home. They, Dave, they were in a fucking box on the street abandoned and covered in blood. I just couldn’t leave them there!” His eyes tear up a bit. 

“Woah, woah, okay so we gotta baby now. That’s cool.”

“They’re a grub Dave.” Karkat glares at you a bit.

“Like I said, a baby.” 

Karkat growls pointedly. “They’re a grub get it fucking right!”

“Got it. Grub. So… does the little guy got a name?”

“I don’t fucking know, maybe? Fuck, I mean it’s possible they got a name before their lusus abandoned them but who fucking knows. They’re a grub they can’t fucking talk yet!” Karkat scratches the grub between their horns gently, thinking a bit. 

“We could try to re-name them. Or just go through names until they respond to one. Though that could take a really long time.” You throw out a few suggestions. 

“Do you know how many fucking troll names there are?! It’s ridiculous. I’m getting a thinkpan ache just thinking about it.” Karkat shakes his head. By now theres a decent sized puddle at your feet, Karkat realizing that you hadn’t bothered to change before freaking out about the grub raises an eyebrow at you. “Dave get the fuck out of here and clean up, your inferior human system could get sick while you fuck around talking with me instead of going and warming up you douchenozzle.” He grumbles.

“Dude I’m not the one who came home with a fucking baby without a single message saying ’by the way I’ve brought home a FUCKING baby! Just so you know, love you, see you when you get home!”

“Dave shut the fuck up and go!” Karkat points towards the bathroom a growl rumbling low in his chest. 

“Okay okay fine.” You holds your hands up, surrendering to your boyfriend’s whims. After rushing through a hot shower you throw on the first clothes you touch without a care of who’s they were. Finished you rejoin Karkat in the living room ploping down on the couch next to him leaning in to get a closer look at the grub.


	3. ==>Dave Inspect the Grub

Leaning in to get a closer look you see the scars marring the skin around their eyes still a faint yellow in color and the odd look of their two-toned eyes, almost as if there was a film covering them distorting the colors. Their horns, still small, curl forwards completing a single loop before ending in a sharp point and upon a second glance you notice a second set of horns curling back nearly hidden by their mess of curls.You have to be honest they are fucking adorable. Maybe raising a grub won’t be so bad?

You hold out a hand to the grub allowing them to sniff at it before running a finger down their back. As you do so they chirr sweetly giving a happy sigh at the attention. Before you know it, you fall in love with them. 

“Hey dumbass” Karkat nudges you to get your attention before handing the grub to you. 

Your arms come up to cradle them on instinct as you suddenly have this small fragile being squirming against you. The still un-named grub sniffs around a bit startled at the change before settling down deciding that you are an acceptable replacement for Karkat. Mostly focused on the grub you distantly acknowledge Karkat getting up to call Kanaya asking her to come give the grub a check up.

If you weren’t the knight of time and inherently tuned into its very existence you would say that time slipped away from you, as it was and hour felt like a minute as you stared down at the grub as they dozed off in your arms. Before you knew it Kanaya was walking into your living room with Karkat and Rose trailing behind.

“Hello Dave” Greets Kanaya “Lets have a little look at the dear, could you place them on the table for me?” 

You gently set them down onto the coffee table in front of you as Kanaya primly kneels onto the floor. She reaches for the grub tilting their round face looking at their eyes and the scaring.

“Oh my, the scarring and the discolored eyes indicates blindness I’m not sure how severe though, you’ll have to keep an eye on that. As you can see,” she points to their heterochromatic eyes then gently moves their hair out of the way showing two separate sets of horns. “The little one’s eyes and horns indicates psionics.” As their hair was stroked the grub sparked a bit startled at the touch. “Oh my! Thankfully it appears that there was no psionic overload,”

Karkat having probably already suspected or known Sprout, as you’ve decided to call the grub for now, to be a psionic sighed in relief. Apparently an overload is bad. Good to know. You’re kind of hovering at this point worried what wold come out of Kanaya’s mouth next. Offering up your hand to Sprout the grub buried the face into you chirping. Kanaya smiles knowingly at you.

“Now from their size I’d say they’re about a pedigree old though they do seem to be a bit underweight. If you plan to keep the grub-”

“YES!” Both you and Karkat interrupt her firmly. She simply smiles at the two of you and nods to Rose who pulls out paperwork and a pen from somewhere handing it to Karkat.

“Alright, you’ll be wanting to feed them mostly ground or cubed meats lightly cooked, cluckbeast eggs, and some high sugar fruits. Make sure to feed them many small meals to get their weight up, I’ll come back to check them in a week. Now they might need more food depending on how active they are with their psionics but as a rule of prong if they still seem hungry after eating a meal just give some more fruits.”

By the time she finishes her speech Karkat’s finished filling in the paperwork that was handed to him all that was needed seemed to be your signature. As you pull your hand away from Sprout they cry and attempt to follow your hand. Heart breaking, you pick them back up cradling them carefully as you sign the paperwork where needed.

“Awesome that’s done, so Sprout’s ours now?” you ask.

“Sprout? What the fuck Dave?” Karkat splutters. 

“Sorry I couldn’t keep calling them The Grub in my head so for now Sprout.”

Rose smirks, “Yes Dave, Karkat congratulations at becoming parents. You’re the first out of all of us.”


	4. ==>Karkat Name the Grub

You ignore Kanaya and Rose instead focusing on the ridiculous nickname given to the grub by Dave.

“Why Sprout though? What the fuck?”

“Dude, it’s just temporary.”

“That doesn’t fucking matter!”

“So, lets give them a name, What about…. Maripos?”

“No”

“Aiden?”

“No”

“Sunny?

“None of those have six letters! They are a troll it has to be six letters!”

“Okay okay, Harper? Actually scrap that it’s not cool enough.”

“Korvok?”

“No that sounds stupid”

“Vrerus?”

“Dude I have to be able to pronounce it”

“Aksake?”

“Nah, what about Honeii?”

“Is that even six letters?”

“It is when you spell it h-o-n-e-i-i”

“Cute but no”

“Their color reminds of Marigolds,” At this the grub perks up suddenly paying attention to the conversation. “Woah they liked that.”

“Marigold isn’t six letters”

“What about we change it a bit name them Marigo” at this point the Grub squeaks twisting around and putting their front legs onto Dave’s chest making a lot of noise.

“Well Marigo Vantas it is!”

With this decided you look back to where Kanaya and Rose were standing only to discover that they had left at some point during the argument.

“Oh, they left,” Dave comments. “At least we don’t have to put up with Rose picking apart each and every thing we do.” 

Suddenly your palmhusk chirps alerting you to a new message.

\-- grimAuxtriliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:22 --

GA: Do Remember To Let Every One Know That You’ve Adopted A Grub. It Would Be Such A Shame If They Were To Find Out When Rose Or I Inevitable Slip And Mention It.  
GA: By That I Mean That Rose And I Will Tell Vriska.  
CG: NO NEED I’LL START A MEMO NOW I PROMISE. SOLLUX WILL KILL ME IF HE FIND OUT THROUGH VRISKA.  
GA: Perfect I’ll Expect The Message Shortly.  
—grimAuxtriliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGenetiscist [CG] at 4:33 —

“So Kanaya is threatening to tell Vriska if we don’t announce Marigo soo.”  
“Oh fuck if she does that Spiderbitch will tell everyone, the gossipy bitch. Go start the memo!”  
Nodding you eject your housetop from you sylladex and get to work starting up the memo.

— carcinoGenetisist [CG] RIGHT NOW opens new memo SO A THING HAPPENED on board Announcements—  
— twinArmagedons [TA] responded to memo—  
TA: KK what diid you do thii2 tiime?  
CG: JUST WAIT EVERYONE SHOULD BE HERE FIRST I ONLY WANT TO DO THIS ONCE BUT TRUST ME IT’S NOTHING HORRIBLE.  
TA: okay iill wait <>   
CG: <>   
— ectoBiologist [EB] responded to memo—  
— gardenGnostic [GG] responded to memo— GG: this should be interesting!  
EB: :B is karkat being dramatic again?  
— timaeusTestified [TT] responded to memo—  
— gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo—  
— tipsyGnostalgic [TG] responded to memo—  
— golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo—  
GG: hoo hoo!  
TT: sup?  
TG: :?  
— apocalypseArisen [AA] responded to memo— AA: ^_^ i’m so happy for you!  
AA: oh wait you haven’t said your news yet, sorry! O_O’  
CG: IT’S FINE ARADIA.  
\- arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to memo— AC: :33 < well it s33ms that the mews it happy!  
— adiosToreador [AT] responded to memo—  
— gallowsCalibrator [GG] responded to memo—  
— arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to memo— AG: Weeeeeeeell? Don’t leave us hanging, most everyone is here!  
CG: OKAY FUCK IT FINE MOST EVERYONE IS HERE ANYWAYS  
CG: DAVE AND I HAVE ADOPTED A GRUB, THEIR NAME IS MARIGO  
GG: omg this is so exciting!!!!  
EB: woah really?  
AC: :33 < that’s amazing Karkitty I’m so happy for mew  
TT: oh shit I’m an uncle now?  
TG: !!!! Omg when do we get to meet them?  
GG: Congratulations Karkat! I have several recipes for grub food that I can send you!  
GT: By golly that’s great! Congratulations Karkat!  
AT: uHH,,, tHAT’S AMAZING KARAKT, } :)  
AG: ::::o  
GC: WH4T’S TH1S 1 SM3LL? 4 GRUB?  
— terminallyCapricious responded to memo—  
— caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo—  
— cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo—  
— centaursTesticle [CT] responded to memo— CT: D--> Oh my I believe STRONG congratulations are in order  
CC: Oh this is so glubbing ————Exciting!!  
TC: HoNk :o)  
CA: wwell congratulations Kar i guess.  
TA: iim coming over  
—carcinoGeneticist [CG] closed memo—


End file.
